Open Your Eyes
by Lilly-sama
Summary: -fic traduite- "Parce que je voulais m’assurer que ma femme sourit autant qu’elle pouvait le temps d’une semaine." Goku/Chichi, One-Shot


**Open Your Eyes**

_Par __**KendoPunk**_

_Traduit de l'anglais par **Lilly-sama**_

_Dédié à __**Beautiful Draco**__, dont l'aide a été très précieuse_

-

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Sérieusement. »

« _Tu_ as jeté le _professeur_ de Gohan par la fenêtre ? »

« Et bien, il avait fouetté mon fils et insulté mon mari. J'ai pensé que le jeter et le chasser de la propriété était une bonne idée. »

Goku rit bruyamment alors que l'image se formait dans son esprit.

Le couple était assis dans une clairière, près de la rivière, non loin de leur maison. Chichi avait une pile de fleurs sur ses genoux et était en train de tresser les tiges ensemble. Le rire de Goku s'estompa, il soupira et bascula en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains.

Lui et Chichi n'avait pas fait cela depuis que leur fils était né. Il avait été honnêtement surpris quand elle lui avait demandé d'aller se promener avec elle. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient 'partis furtivement', c'était quand elle avait été enceinte. Il sourit alors que la brise embrassait ses joues. La nuit était magnifique, il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, et toutes les étoiles suffisait à illuminer la forêt. Il était heureux là, avec sa femme. C'était agréable de s'asseoir et parler de rien, de partager simplement des histoires, ou tout simplement de se sourire.

« Voilà. Terminé. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit sa femme nouer les deux dernières tiges ensemble en un cercle avant de placer l'ornement sur sa tête en lui souriant largement.

« Pas juste ! » rit-il. « Je veux une couronne ! »

Elle sourit malicieusement. « Une couronne de fleurs ? »

« Oh ouais, tu sais ça ! » reprit-il en montrant l'ornement qu'elle avait sur la tête.

Chichi rit, et entreprit de cueillir des marguerites autour d'elle puis commença une autre couronne. Goku se laissa tomber complètement dans l'herbe tout en la regardant. Elle avait toujours eu l'air si féminine ; cuisinant, nettoyant, s'agitant pour ses cheveux, contemplant ce qu'elle allait porter comme vêtement, prenant une éternité quand elle faisait les magasins. Parfois quand il l'observait il se demandait pourquoi et comment il l'avait rencontré au Championnat d'Art Martiaux.

« Dis Chérie ? »

« Mm ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu commencé à te battre ? »

Elle stoppa tout mouvement en clignant des yeux deux fois avant de sourire.

« Oh, c'est simple. Papa voulait que j'apprenne. Pour me défendre, tu te souviens comment c'était à l'époque. »

« Et bien, ouais, je suppose. » Il gratta sa joue avant de croiser ses mains derrière sa tête blonde. « Mais pourquoi as-tu continué de pratiquer ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu arrêter après que tous les dangers aient disparu. »

Chichi haussa les épaules alors qu'elle reprenait sa tâche, à savoir tordre les fleurs ensemble. « Je suppose… Je suppose que j'aimais ça, tout simplement. Je ressentais des choses quand je me battais, que je ne ressentais pas ailleurs. Une certaine poussé d'adrénaline… C'était comme si… J'étais entière. J'étais complète. A l'époque… avant que l'on ne se marrie… j'étais une princesse. J'étais toujours en train d'essayer de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Les Arts Martiaux… c'était pour moi. C'était quelque chose que je faisais pour moi-même. »

Goku la regarda avec un nouvel émerveillement puis ses yeux couleur charbon se fermèrent alors qu'elle sourit tout doucement, se souvenant de l'ivresse du combat.

« Quand je me battais… le monde devenait juste… comment dire… silencieux… et c'était juste moi et mon adversaire. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Je n'étais pas Princesse Chichi, ou la fille du Roi Gyumao… J'étais juste Chichi. J'étais une personne. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décisions à prendre, ou de chose à faire. Il n'y avait que deux choix. Gagner. Ou perdre. Et quand tu gagnais… il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle baissa son regard sur les yeux grands ouverts de son mari avant de rougir et de rire.

« Oh, je dois t'embrouiller. »

« Non. » Sa voix était douce. « J'ai compris exactement ce que tu veux dire. »

Chichi acquiesça silencieusement, avant de tordre les deux dernières tiges ensemble et de hocher la tête encore une fois, comme pour saluer son travail.

« Voilà. C'est fait. »

Le Saiyan se redressa et fit son célèbre sourire alors qu'elle posait la couronne sur sa tête.

« Oui, une couronne pour moi. Ne le dis pas à Végéta, il en voudra une aussi. »

Ils se turent alors que la pensée du prince Saiyan avec une couronne de fleurs sur sa tête flottait dans leurs esprits. Des yeux turquoise rencontrèrent des noirs, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Quand leurs gloussement s'estompèrent, Chichi l'observa alors qu'il lui souriait tranquillement, si insouciant, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème dans le monde. Pas d'androïdes. Pas de combats. Pas de peur. Pas de mort.

Elle perdit son sourire et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Goku… Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu peux vaincre Cell ? »

Il sourit largement, de cette insouciante façon de tout-va-bien-se-passer-parce-que-je-suis-Goku. Mais elle remarqua que son sourire ne faisait pas écho à son regard. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre elle le coupa de son ton ferme et maternel.

« S'il te plait rappel-toi que je suis ta femme… s'il te plait… ne me mens pas. »

L'étincelle dans ses yeux s'éteignit et son sourire perdit de son éclat. Voir son Goku si incroyablement sérieux lui brisa le cœur.

« Je ne sais pas, Chichi. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de Goku alors que sa vue devenait floue.

« Alors pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'as pas été t'entraîner cette semaine comme tu l'aurais fais normalement ? »

« Parce que… » Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Quelque chose qui était différent, mais semblable à l'explication qu'il avait donnée à Krilin. Chichi ne croirait, ni ne méritait la pensée de 'ce sont des temps précieux'. Même s'ils l'étaient.

« Parce que je veux que ma meilleure amie passe une semaine sans peur. » Il se rapprocha d'elle, enlevant la couronne de sa tête et la posant à côté d'eux avec soin. « Parce que je voulais que mon fils soit un enfant, qu'il fasse des choses normales comme jouer et étudier. »

Avec sa prochaine déclaration, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et il lui fit le sourire le plus grand et le plus honnête qu'elle n'ait jamais vue sur lui.

« Parce que je voulais m'assurer que ma femme sourit autant qu'elle pouvait le temps d'une semaine. »

Il leva la main et son pouce chassa les larmes qui avaient quitté ses yeux noirs sans ciller. Elle eut une respiration difficile, tremblante, avant de s'approcher et de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les doigts de Chichi s'agrippèrent désespérément dans ses cheveux et il la tourna lentement pour qu'elle s'allonge en dessous de lui, sur l'herbe.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses côtes alors qu'il la tenait contre lui, un bras se glissant autour de sa taille alors que l'autre allait placer dans ses cheveux sombre derrière son oreille. Il embrassa sa joue jusqu'à son oreille où elle sentit sa respiration la chatouiller doucement. C'était presque comme s'il était un fantôme.

« Je t'aime… »

'_Je voudrais tellement t'ouvrir les yeux. Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regarde dans les miens.'_


End file.
